Love Finds A Way? Ouran HSHC
by 00BlueSkiesAhead00
Summary: Blue's parents died in a car crash, so she has to move in with her great aunt that lives in Japan. Little does she know, her great aunt has enrolled her at Ouran High School! Will she find a way to recover from the horrific events of her past with love and friendship?


**Hey everyone! My very first Ouran fanfiction! Yayyy!**

I walk up the steps of a very small house. I hold up the crumpled piece of paper with an address on it. Yep, this is the place.

…

My parents died in a car crash three weeks ago. A drunk guy ran his truck into our little car; there wasn't any chance of them living. He survived. How is that fair, God? He got out of that without a scratch. The only people I cared about in the world,

Left me stranded.

…

The address on the crumpled paper belongs to my great aunt, my only remaining family. She lives in Japan. I've lived in America all my life, in a small town outside New York. Everything is so different here. How am I supposed to make it in this strange new place? All I want to do is hug my parents one more time.

A tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away, and shakily knock on the door. Almost immediately the door swings open.

"Ahhh! You must be Blue, from America?!" She is very old, and overexcited. She has a thick Japanese accent.

I push my long blonde hair out of my deep indigo eyes. "Ye-yeah." I murmur, surprised at her enthusiasm.

"What are you standing around out here for? Come in, come in!" She ushers me into the little house. "Make yourself at home, dear!" She's really smiley. I don't know how much of her I can take.

"Thanks," I heave my bag onto my shoulder and walk into the place. It's very traditional. All the tables are low to the ground, and all the walls are covered with intricate Japanese art. "Where do I sleep?" I yawn. I flew all the way here, and the time change is taking a toll on me.

"Upstairs is all yours, child. I've been so excited for you to come here, I just had to make sure you'll be comfortable!" She walks over to the corner of the room and pulls down a ladder. I climb up the ladder into a large room. There is a beautiful bed in the corner with a desk and an enormous window looking out to the ocean. There are bookshelves and posters from weird Japanese films, I'm guessing.

"Make yourself at home, Blue! Come back down when you're ready!" My great aunt calls from downstairs. For such a small place, this room is very nice. I jump on the bed, throwing my bag on the ground. I feel the tears come, even though my aunt is so kind to me. I miss my parents. I miss them so much.

Before I know, I drift into an uneasy sleep.

_In my dream, I remember climbing into the backseat of a car. My parents are in the front. They smile at me. We are on our way to the movies. I remember laughing and joking with them. We are going through a green light, but another car drives straight at us. I remember the pain of being thrown against the seat in front of me. I remember my mother's screams and my dad cursing. All of the sudden, I'm dragging my dead parents out of the car, and yelling at them, trying to make them wake up. "Mommy, mommy wake up!" I cry as I shake her lifeless body._

I sit straight up in bed, sweat running down my face. It's the same dream, every time I close my eyes. Every time I blink, it's the same. I climb out of bed and down the ladder.

"Hello dear!" My great aunt smiles at me. She is sitting at a table in the kitchen, tea in her hands. "I made tea, if you want some."

"Okay.." I grab a cup of tea and take a sip, sitting down next to her. "Thank you."

"I want you to feel welcome here," she says. "I also want to make sure you have a normal life here in Japan. I know that you have been having a very hard time. Believe me, I miss your parents so much. But you have to keep on living. You will attend high school, and get an education. I have enrolled you at Ouran High School. They will be expecting you first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh, well, that's…" I don't know what to say. "I should… get some rest, then…"

"Good idea!" She smiles brightly. "You want to get good sleep to succeed, little lady."

I run right back to my room, and sit at the desk. I rest my elbows on the table and lean my head on my arms. I can't go to school now! I've gone to the same school all my life, with friends to talk to and help me with algebra! I have no clue what this school will be like, or if the kids will even like me there. I'll be so different. If I fear anything, it's being alone. Alone is all I've been since that drunk man hit us with his car.

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll be uploading the second chapter really soon! Tell me what ya think!**

**~ The Fangirl**


End file.
